Of Swords and Gunlances
by SweetbunThorn
Summary: This was made for a friend of mine, Dew of Crazy Sadists, since we both adore Xenoblade and all it has to offer. These will be One-shots of the boys and their journey through the land of Bionis. I apologize if some of the characters are OOC.
1. Sickness

It wasn't everyday on the Bionis that the Colony 9 Defence Force got a day off. The only time that happened was when Colonel Vangarre and his wife had their anniversary. Reyn was suppose to be enjoying his day off; normally he'd be somewhere around the outskirts of the Colony taking in the warm sun. Instead he was at Dickson's house , taking care of his sick childhood friend, Shulk.

"Reyn." Shulk sniffed as the red-headed teen stood in the doorway of his room "You don't have to do this." Another sniff "Go enjoy your day off."

"And leave you here all miserable like? You know that's not how I work, Shulk."

The sickly blond gave a sheepish grin as he coughed into his pajama sleeve. Reyn took a good look at his best friend's state. Shulk's blond hair was cutely disheveled and stood out in various directions. His long sleeved, multi-colored pajama top had several buttons undone; which showed off the frail blond's pale collar bone and bits of his chest. Reyn's eyes lingered on the exposed skin for a few moment as he mind trailed off into rather unfitting imagery. Oh how he wished to mark Shulk's skin and show everyone in Colony 9 who the boy belonged to.

"Reyn?"

No response from his bulky friend

"Reyn?" Shulk tried to gain the Defence Force trainee's attention "Reyn!"

"Wha?" Came the auburn haired teen's intelligent sound.

"You were day dreaming again."

Reyn gave one of his signature smiles as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, Shulk. What were you saying before?"

The blond sighed, but it ended up turning into a fit of harsh coughing. The gunlance user rushed to his friend's aid and, as gently as he could, patted the sickly homs' back. Once the fit was over with, Shulk laid down on the bed with a tired and drained groan and placed a nearby pillow over his head.

"I hate being sick."

"That's what you get for falling asleep in the Scrapyard while it was raining."

"It wasn't raining before I fell asleep." Came Shulk's muffled complain.

Reyn held back a laugh. Sure Shulk was extremely smart and all, but when it came to everything else, the swordsman was a little wet behind the ears.

"Say Shulk."

No response.

"Shulk?" Reyn lifted away the pillow to see the hom's dozing face underneath "Well you sure feel asleep fast." He muttered to himself "Must've been real tired to do that." He brushed back Shulk's bangs and gave his hot and clammy forehead a kiss.

Reyn quietly left the room, sidestepping a set of disorganized note in the process. "He'll be hungry when he wakes up." The red-head mussed "I'll go make him some Grub!"

**O~F~S~W~O~R~D~S~A~N~D~G~U~N~L~A~N~C~E~S~**

A loud crash from downstairs startled Shulk out of his fitful rest. He slowly sat up as his mind tried to piece itself back together. Now he remembered, he was sick and Dickson had gone to run errands, so who was here? That's right it was...

"Reyn?" Shulk quietly asked.

"Everything's fine!" Came the hasty, yelled, reply.

_'Something's burning.'_ The boy thought as he climbed out of is messy, tissue filled, bed and made his barefooted way downstairs to the kitchen "Reyn." Shulk began as his eyes widened "A-Are you cooking?"

"Attempted to." Was Reyn's solemn response as he set a bowl of burnt soup next to an equally burnt sandwich "You don't have to-"

"No, No, I'll eat it." The pajama clad blond interrupted as he approached the bulky teen "I can't let your hard work go unappreciated." He looked as his would be meal and thanked Bionis that he had no taste buds.

"I-" Reyn was cut off as Shulk hugged him.

"Thank you, Reyn."

The teen returned the hug with a grin "You're welcome, Shulk. Maybe you'll take care of me when I'm sick."

"Perhaps." The shorter replied as he left his best friend's embrace to cough "But you don't get sick."

The trainee shrugged "First time for everything."

"Mmh." Shulk bit into the burnt sandwich.

Reyn gave an inaudible sigh as the sickly swordsman dug into his meal "You're a messy eater, Shulk." The gunlancer commented.

"Hmm?" The researcher mumbled out as he swallowed his food "What do you mean?"

"Crumbs." Reyn gestured to the sides of his mouth. Suddenly a devious smile etched its way onto his face "I'll get it for you." Swiftly grabbing Shulk's chin, the defence force trainee licked the crumbs away.

"Reyn!" The blond blushed furiously.

"Yeah?"

"W-Why would-"

"Why not?" The auburn-haired teen interrupted Shulk's babble "You look cute when you blush."

The swordsman stuttered at the complement as Reyn kissed him on his plump lips. The frail blond stiffened for a few seconds before returning the kiss whole-heartily. Dropping the half-eaten sandwich in the now empty soup bowl, Shulk wrapped his arms around the trainee's neck as the kiss deepened. Soon the teenagers became heated as their make-out session continued. Shulk gripped at Reyn's skin tight blue shirt while Reyn began hastily unbuttoning the blond's sleepwear. The sound of the door opening caused the pair to break apart.

"What's burning?" Came Dickson's voice.

"Reyn was cooking." Shulk answered as he quickly did up his top as the elder blond walked into the kitchen.

"Cooking? You call a burnt sandwich and soup cooking?"

"Hey!" Reyn complained "At least I tried!"

"Uh-huh. How are you feeling, Shulk?" Dickson asked as he lit a cigar.

"Better." His adopted son answered "Though I could use some more rest." He glanced at Reyn as he said this.

The teen quickly got the hint "You don't mind if I stay, do you Dickson?"

"This is practically your house, Reyn." The smoking gunner answered "Stay here for as long as you like."

Shulk made his way upstairs with Reyn in tow, sandwich forgotten and ignored.

Dickson withdrew his cigar and exhaled a long and thin trail of smoke "They have too much energy." He muttered as he heard the door close.

The next day, Shulk's cold had passed...only to be given to Reyn.

"Told you first time for everything." Reyn coughed out in a joking manner.

Shulk rolled his eyed, wondering how he had fallen for the auburn-haired teen.


	2. Injury

_'This was a horrible idea.'_ Shulk thought as he back slashed a Leg Volff that had leapt towards him.

The Monado wielder had stepped away from the refugee camp for some fresh air. As soon as the blond walked out of the darkness of the woods, a pack of Leg Volffs had attacked him. Shulk could see the pure hatred in their eyes; he could tell the killer canines wanted revenge for their fallen pack members that He and Reyn had killed for a quest. He leapt backwards as one of the Volffs aimed its teeth at the boy's leg. Shulk gave the creature a backslash, completely unaware of a pair of hidden Volffs behind him. He yelled as one of them latched its claws and teeth into his leg and pulled him backwards while the other Volff leapt onto his back and bit into the junction of his shoulder.

The boy fell, Monado deactivating as it clattered onto the ground. Shulk yelled once more in pain as the other canines attacked the fallen swordsman. The blond could feel their claws and teeth dig past his clothes and into his body as they tore into their squirming prey. The boy struggled weakly in vain as the Volffs began dragging him towards their lair, leaving a blood trail in their wake. Shulk whimpered as he fought to stay awake through the pain.

_'Reyn.'_ The frail teen thought _'Fiora...I'm sorry...'_

"Sword Drive!" Came a familiar cry followed by the death whimper of one of Shulk's assailants.

"R-Reyn." Shulk whimpered as he caught sight of his auburn-haired friend beating away the rest of the Leg Volffs.

Reyn rushed to the blond's aid once everything was safe "Shulk!"

"Reyn, I'm tired."

"Don't fall asleep on me, Shulk!" He cried after looking at the bloody state of the researcher, Shulk had lost a lot of blood. The bulky teen picked up the swordsman, bridal style, and began to gently run back to camp.

"R-Reyn." The teen coughed out "T-The Monado."

The Defence Force solider halted, gently shifted Shulk onto his arm, picked up the discarded red sword, and continued his run back to camp. The shorter groaned and buried his face in the crook of the red-head's neck; he clutched at Reyn's shirt in pain.

"Reyn." Came the weak whimper.

"Nearly there, just hang on, Shulk."

That was the last thing Shulk had heard before his world became black.

**O~F~S~W~O~R~D~S~A~N~D~G~U~N~L~A~N~C~E~S**

When Shulk awoke, he felt the stiffness of the refugee camp mats underneath him. He slowly raised his bare arm and spotted several bandages wrapped around it; he raised his other arm to find the exact same thing. Shulk began to sit up, covers falling down to reveal his heavily bandaged bare chest, until a gentle, leather gloved, hand pushed him back down.

"How do you feel, Shulk?" Sharla quietly asked.

"Tired and thirsty." The blond answered "What happened to me?"

Suddenly, the medic's demeanor changed "You were attacked by a pack of Volff's, they would've drug you back to their lair if Reyn hadn't have saved you. You passed out in his arms and caused Reyn to have a break down."

"Reyn? Having a break down?"

"He was worried about you, Shulk, as was I. He never left your side."

"He didn't"

Sharla gestured to his left as she got up to get the injured teen some water. Shulk looked to his left; Reyn lay on his front with one of his arms acting as his pillow. The red-head was also sporting a few bandages around his arms as well.

"Reyn didn't escape fully unscathed." Sharla said as she handed Shulk a cup of water.

The blond drank it greedily as he continued to eye his sleeping companion "How long-"

"He's been asleep for two hours."

The Monado wielder hummed in thought while Sharla eyed him.

"Do you want me to wake him?"

"No, its hard to wake him up anyway."

The medic nodded as she got to her feet "You two have an unbreakable connection." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

The hom held back a cheeky smile "Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep, Shulk, you need all the rest you can get so we can get Juju back."

The shorter nodded as the dark haired woman walked away. Setting down his cup, Shulk wrapped the covers around himself and scooted closer to Reyn and wrapped his arms around his waist; snuggling up to the warm and bulky teen. Reyn shifted his body into another position and pulled Shulk closer.

Shulk breathed out a content and happy sigh "Thank you." He whispered.

All he got in response was a tighter hug and a smiling Reyn.


	3. Drowning

The deafening sound of the falls roared in Shulk's ears as he struggled to stay afloat. He vaguely remembered one of the rope bridges in Makna Forest snapping apart as he and Reyn tried to cross it to join Dunban and the others on the other side. He remembered Reyn grabbing him before the hit the water, then nothing but darkness. His friend's weight had disappeared after Shulk resurfaced. The blond cried out his name in desperation as he dove underwater only to be pushed back by the strong current. Shulk coughed and spurted as he fell beneath the water. Resurfacing once more, he clung to a nearby rock and caught his breath as best as he could. He looked around the falls in a frantic gaze in search of Reyn.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled above the loud crash of water "Reyn!"

A dreaded feeling emerged in his chest as tears weld up in his eyes. He had lost Fiora, was he going to lose Reyn as well? Suddenly, he caught sight of the Hierax armour that Reyn wore. The red-head's Heavy Driver had wedged itself between a pair of cracked rocks; which cemented an unconscious Reyn in place. Shulk let out a cheerful noise as he swam towards the larger teen. With a mighty struggle, the frail swordsman managed to free Reyn. The full weight of the Defence Force solider nearly sent the blond underwater.

With an agonizingly slow swim, Shulk managed to drag Reyn to the safety of a nearby island. Once on land, the Monado wielder finally looked at the Reyn and the feeling of dread came back in full swing. Reyn wasn't breathing. Everything came to a crashing halt as Shulk desperately tried to remember what Sharla had told them about CPR. The blue eyed boy began to press down on the center of the brown eyed teen's chest wile counting under his breath. Once he reached thirty, Shulk gave Reyn air, he only stopped when the bulky body gave a jolt and rolled away from him. The tribal dressed teen coughed up lungs full of water as he heaved for air.

"S-Shulk?" Reyn asked weakly as he turned to face the seer.

The blond couldn't hold it back anymore, the tears fled down his face as he hugged the revived gunlance user with all his might. "Reyn." His name was said in such a small voice that the red-head had to strain his ears to hear it.

He held the crying teen as it dawned on him "I-I-I drowned, didn't I?"

A nod was his answer.

"And I scared you, didn't I?"

Another nod.

"I'm sorry." Reyn tighten the hug as he lay his head on top of Shulk's "I'm so so sorry."

Shulk looked up at him, blue eyes shimming from the wetness of his tears "I lost Fiora. I couldn't lose you too...You mean too much to me."

Reyn kissed him lovingly and Shulk returned that kiss with just as much love. The kiss lasted until the Monado by shivered from the lack of warmth and dry clothes.

"We should find the others."

The blond nodded as another shiver shook his lean and small body "C-Can you swim us both back? I feel l-like I could fall asleep right here and I don't have the e-energy to swim."

"Leave it to Reyn." The brown eyed teen offered his best smile as the shorter climbed onto his back.

When they reached the shore, they were greeted by the others. Sharla quickly checked the duo for wounds while she fussed at them. Melia watched from a distance relief showing in her teal colored eyes. Riki flapped around happily, saying that he was happy that his sidekicks were alright. Surprisingly, Reyn didn't rise to the Heropon's words. Only Dunban saw how drained the teen both looked.

"Let's rest nearby." The ex-Monado wielder said "Clearly the boys looked ready to drop dead."

Reyn and Shulk glances at each other upon hearing that. If only Dunban knew how right his words were.


	4. AU:Gaming

**So there's no confusion: **Blond is used to describe males, mixed gender, or uncertain gender. Blonde refers to women or female gender.

* * *

"Join us next time where I force the controller out of Reyn's hands."

Shulk turned off the recording and let out a irritated sound as he glared at his co-host. Reyn had a not so innocent smile as he set down the controller. He and Shulk just finished a video of their lets play for their channel. They had come across a split path while dungeon crawling; Shulk had told Reyn to go left which the dark-colored, tank top wearing teen had rejected and gone the other way. Reyn had made them use up four continues before the blond called it quits.

"Shulk-" Reyn began.

"Don't." Shulk cut him off "I don't want to hear it." He got off the couch and went to the mini bar near the front of the room.

"Oh, come on Shulk." His roommate and friend whined as he joined the aggravated blond "It was for entertainment value."

Shulk opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda just as a red tabby cat jumped on the small counter "Uh-huh." He muttered nonchalantly as he stroked the tabby.

"You're just petting Monado to stop listening to me, aren't you?" Reyn said grumpily.

"Maybe..." The shorter picked up his cat and ventured away the mini bar, nearly tripping over the lemon spotted Great Dane that had made his presentence known in the process.

Reyn grabbed the blond's wrist before he fell and helped him correct his balance. Afterwards he cast his brown-eyed gaze at the large canine "Hey Time!" The red head cried as he ruffled his dog's fur "Where've you been?"

Time wagged his tail happily at the attention as a lovely smell began to drift upstairs.

"Shulk! Reyn! Come try the dish I just made for my show!"

The teens' stomach growled loudly at the thought of Fiora's newest creation.

"Fiora makes the best chow." Reyn said as he started picturing the food that blonde teen had made.

"Reyn, Shulk, Say hi to Riki's fans!" Riki yelled as he draped his arms over the boys' shoulders and pulled them closer to the long haired, red highlighted man with a camera in his hands and a Sugar glider on his shoulder.

Shulk gave a small wave while Reyn struggled to get out of Riki's grasp "Riki, not now! Fiora made something for us."

"Fiora make food? Riki want try! Riki want try!" The fourty year old man quickly let go of his captives and took off down the spiral steps.

"Oh no you don't, Furball!"

Shulk watched as Reyn quickly chased off after the elder with Time following behind his master. The shorter teen set Monado on the ground and took the other spiral staircase to the family room.

"Always rowdy in this household." Dunban said as he appeared next to the blond.

"Maybe one of us should move out..."

"Nonsense!" Dunban patted Shulk on the back "Fiora would be devastated. She wouldn't want to lose a family member." He pushed the jacket clad teen towards the very large kitchen "Now let's eat before Riki and your boyfriend eat everything."

Shulk blushed heavily and stuttered at what the man had said. Him and Reyn were just best friends, did they act like something more? Sure they shared the bed when it got too cold in their shared room. Sure they wore each other's clothes, though Shulk normally wore Reyn's because Shulk's clothes were too small for the bulky teen. Sure Shulk was happier when Reyn was around, but that didn't mean they were...Oh Lord, Dunban was right. Shulk quietly and slowly sat at the island table just as Melia and Sharla, both in their swimsuits and still dripping wet, joined them from the pool outside.

"Good thing I made extra's." Fiora happily said as she set out plates of Shrimp and Chicken Alfredo.

Shulk barely touched the meal, which earned confused looks from the female. His mind was murky and scrambled as he gave small and timid glances to Reyn, whom fought over the Garlic Bread with Riki.

_'B-But does he feel the same?'_

**O~F~S~W~O~R~D~S~A~N~D~G~U~N~L~A~N~C~E~S**

Night had quickly approached and everyone had retired to their rooms. Shulk sat in bed as he quickly typed away at the keys on his laptop while Reyn lay on his bed, controller clicking and clacking as he landed a combo on his computer opponent. The shorter glanced over at the auburn haired teen, almost curing at his roommate as he got an eyeful of toned muscles.

"H-Hey, Reyn?"

"Yeah, Shulk?"

"What would you classify us as?"

Reyn paused the game and stared at the teen "What drove you to say that?"

Shulk harshly swallowed "N-No reason."

"Shulk."

"Continue with your game." The blond focused his attention on the glowing screen that sat in his lap.

"Shulk."

"Seriously, Reyn, just forget about-"

Shulk was quickly pinned down, his laptop safety out of the way, as Reyn loomed over him. The blond flushed and tried to get out of the crushing grip, only to have the bulky teen tighten it. Shulk gave up his endeavors to escape and laid still as he avoided eye contact with the taller.

"Shulk, look at me."

Brilliant blue eyes continued to stare off into the distance.

"Shulk, please."

Hearing the plea and the hint of worry in Reyn's voice forced the teen to stare into the brown pools above him.

"You've been like this since dinner. Now what's wrong?"

"What am I to you, Reyn?"

The red-head looked dumbfounded "What?"

Shulk looked at his roommate, blue eyes glossy as he fought back the whirlwind of emotions that threaten to show "What am I to you?" He repeated with a voice crack "Am I just a friend? A roommate? A co-host? Or something more..." The blond shook his head quickly as he forced down tears "I need your answer, Reyn, because I can't take this anym-"

The shorter never finished his sentence as Reyn crashed his lips down on the pinned blond's. For a moment, Shulk was stunned at the red-head's action. Gradually, he closed his eyes as he kissed back. Reyn released Shulk's wrists as his hands moved the boy's face and cheeks; the blue eyed teen, in return, wrapped his arms around the bulky boy's neck.

Shulk broke the kiss "Why-why didn't you say something?"

With a grin, Reyn answered "Actions speak louder than words."

The shorter rolled his eyes as the taller nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"Besides," Reyn added "You know how bad I am with words."

"Our subscribers know that." Shulk shivered and groaned as the teen licked and sucked his neck.

"I love you, Shulk." Reyn muttered as he tugged at the blond's loose sleep shirt "Let me show you how much I love you."

The shorter blushed as his roommate tore his short sleeved gray shirt off his body.

**O~F~S~W~O~R~D~S~A~N~D~G~U~N~L~A~N~C~E~S**

Shulk lay awake as he stared at the starry, night-time sky projection on the ceiling. He glanced at the naked, sleeping teen next to him; Reyn's arm was thrown carelessly across Shulk's waist. The blond smiled and settled down for a welcoming rest. The arm tighten as it pulled its lover and boyfriend closer to Reyn's warm body.

_'Hopefully no one heard our activity.'_ Was the blond's last thought as he drifted off.

That hope was crushed when Shulk awoke the next day and trudged downstairs, only to see Dunban and Sharla staring at him.

"So..." Sharla began after several moments of silence.

Dunban added "You and Reyn."

* * *

**AN: Welp this wasn't very gamer related, but at least it had some gamer elements in it. I'll probably write more on this AU where the party members live in this huge house. Also, Melia is Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora's age instead of 88. Hopefully you won't mind the change too much.**

**Sleeping arragements:**

**Reyn and Shulk share a room **

**Fiora and Melia share a room**

**Riki has his own room**

**Same with Dunban and Sharla.**


	5. Sleeping Habits

**#131**

* * *

Night had befallen Frontier Village and several of the large tree's residents had retired to their homes. The only noise in the Village came from Pollen Works and the other nightly Nopons. After beating the telethia and gaining passage to Eryth Sea, the six travelers had chosen to settle down for a rest before continuing on. Chief Dunga had given them permission to use the traveling merchant hut as their temporary stay.

"Finally a bed." Reyn sighed in content as he lay on the mattress "Haven't been on one these since we left Colony 9."

Shulk couldn't agree more as he sat on the other bed as the others, except Riki, settled down on the remaining beds.

"Riki will see Friends in morning."

"You're not staying Riki?" Melia asked.

The Heropon shook his head "Riki want one more night with Oka and littlepons."

"That's reasonable." Dunban said "About to leave on an adventure, it's best to spend one last moment with your family."

Riki nodded and smiled "Dundun right. Riki say goodnight to Friends."

"Goodnight, Riki." Everyone, except Reyn, said.

After settling down, one by one the group fell to the soft bedding and the exhaustion. Shulk was the last to succumb to sleep as he eyed the dozing figure of Reyn.

**O~F~S~W~O~R~D~S~A~N~D~G~U~N~L~A~N~C~E~S~**

A gentle poke to the cheek drove Reyn from his heavy sleep. The prod didn't wake him, it was the presence behind the small nudge that had awoken the red head. Opening his brown eyes, the teen cast his gaze upwards and saw Shulk timidly standing above him. With a large yawn, Reyn closed his eyes and opened his arms. The bulky teen felt the blond snuggle up to him as he tired to make himself comfortable.

"Night." Shulk muttered as he dozed off.

Reyn replied with a nuzzle and a tighter hold. When morning came, the two had yet to break away from their combined slumbering, snuggle hold.

"Is this normal for them?" Melia asked as she observed the Hom teens.

"Yes." Dunban answered as he fixed around his outfit "Though I always wonder why. They never told me the reason no matter how often I ask."

"Maybe Reyn is Shulk's security blanket." Sharla spoke.

"Perhaps." Dunban mussed as the boys stirred awake.

Reyn sat up and stretched out his back and arms while Shulk rolled onto his other side, facing the older members of the group.

"Morning." The Monado wielder drowsily said as he sat up.

"Morning." Sharls replied "Did you have a good rest?"

Shulk nodded just as Riki walked in.

"Morning to Friends." The Heropon cheerfully said "Are Homhoms ready to leave?"

With a voiced answer from the homs, the orange Furball lead the group to Apex Lake.

* * *

**#348**

* * *

After being captured by the High Entia guards, Shulk's party had been confided to what seemed to be a meeting room. For hours, the group stayed in the medium sized room, waiting for Melia or someone to get them out. Night soon arrived and still no sign of Melia or any hope of escaping. The party eventually settled down for the night as shooting stars zoomed across the sky above. Sharla, Dunban, and Riki had grouped together, each using the other as a pillow (or in Riki's case, a bed). Reyn lay a few feet away, his gunlance leaned up against the glass, as he watched the stars. Shulk lay next to him, the Monado barely a foot away, and was currently using the auburn haired teen's arm as a pillow as he too watched the stars.

"You don't seem too worried about all this, Shulk." Reyn quietly said as to not wake up the sleeping trio behind them.

"All it takes is a talk, Reyn." Shulk said with an equally quiet tone "Besides they haven't done anything to us."

"Yet..."

Shulk rolled his eyes and let loose a rather large yawn.

"Sounds like someone's tired." Reyn teased.

"I'm not tired." Shulk countered.

"Too bad." The Defence force soldier's arm pulled the blond into his chest "Cause I am."

"Reyn!" Shulk hissed as he tried to wiggle free "Let go!"

"You'll wake up the others, Shulk." The bulky teen reminded him as his grip tightened "Sleep."

The blue-eyed swordsman look down into the brown eyed gunlance user's chest "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I know you haven't been sleeping well."

Shulk flinched, Reyn spoke the truth. Since fighting the Telethia in Makna Forest, sleep had not come easily to the blond. In fact, it had gotten worse, the boy couldn't sleep for ten minutes without some nightmarish dream or future vision flashing through his mind.

"How could you tell?"

"Give me more credit than that, Shulk, I'm your best friend. Of course I'm going to notice your lack of sleep."

Shulk's face flushed slightly "I-I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Reyn reassured him "Now sleep."

The blond gave a small smile before following the teen's orders.

* * *

**#131. Shulk and Reyn like to cuddle and snuggle, and will often have snuggle sessions. This is mainly because Shulk gets lonely easily and Reyn just likes to snuggle in general.**

**#348. Except when at Colony 9, Shulk always uses Reyn as his makeshift bed.**

**Both of these came from the Xenoblade Headcanons on Tumblr.**


	6. Nightmare

**MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!****MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!**

* * *

"Do you see what happens when you face a god, Shulk?"

Endless space stretched before the suspended, bloody, and faintly struggling Shulk as Zanza hovered next to him.

"Look at them, Shulk, you killed them." Zanza turned the boy towards the bodies of his friends...his family. They had survived _so_ much, only to fall before the blond deity.

The God had not hesitated in killing Sharla; Zanza knew who to target first, the medic. Sharla could do nothing to protect herself as the blade of light sliced clean through her. Fiora was the next to die, there was only so much a half mechon body could withstand. Being decapitated was not one of them. After seeing the headless body of his once revived little sister, Dunban had attacked in a rage and been cut to ribbons as a result. Riki and Melia had fallen together, the pair had sacrificed their lives as a distravtion for Reyn and Shulk to flee. Shulk hadn't found or seen their bodies yet. Now only he and Reyn were still alive.

Reyn was currently leaning on his gunlance, clothes torn and bloody, as he glared dark colored daggers at Zanza with limited breath.

"Say good bye, Shulk." Zanza said as he delivered the final blow to Reyn.

"Shulk, I love-"

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled as he shot upright in his bed. His face was sweating as he clutched the bed sheets in a white knuckled grip while looking wildly around his messy room. The blond heaved a shaky sigh of relief and flopped heavily against his pillow.

It had been roughly a week since Zanza was defeated and Shulks' new world had been created. Sharla had gone back to Colony 6 to continue with the reconstruction. Riki had moved nearby saying that "Riki not want to leave Dunban and new littlepon!" although Shulk had a sneaking suspicion that he couldn't leave Fiora's cooking. Melia was here some days, though she spent most of her time on the lookout. Since Shulk and Reyn were homless, Fiora asked Dunban if they could stay with them. It took several minutes of the pouty face from his sister before he said yes.

Shulk rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Sleep didn't come easily as the nightmare started once more, much to the swordsman's distain. With a tired sigh, he sat up and hugged his pillow close to his chest. He stared down at the bluish pillow case before getting up and quietly opened his door. He remembered the nights when he was younger where he'd sneak into Dickson's room after a nightmare and sleep besides him. Of course, he was older now, so the thought of sleeping the still fresh horrifying image in his mind away by bunking with someone was too childish. Shulk couldn't ask Dunban, he'd be sent straight back to his room; Fiora was _completely_ out of the picture, so that left...

The blue eyed teen looked down the hall to the closed door that belonged to Reyn. Being as quiet as he could, Shulk tiptoed over to the shut door and noiselessly opened it. Oddly enough, Reyn's room was no were near as messy as Shulk's, probably due to the Defence Force training an having to keep a clean environment. Sky colored orbs adjusted quickly to the darkness and Shulk could make out the form of the dozing red-head. Silently closing the door, the short teen made his way over to Reyn and got under the covers. The bulky teen stirred from the unexpected intrusion.

"Shulk?" Came his sleepy voice.

The swordsman wrapped his arms around his partner's body and buried his face into his chest. Reyn shifted and looked down at the silent, trembling blond.

"Shulk." The auburn haired teenager repeated with an awoken tone.

"Nightmare." Was the muffled response.

"Want to talk about it?"

Shulk tighten his hold and let out a small whimper "Zanza killed everyone and forced me to watch...he saved you for last."

Reyn gentled kneed his fingers through the teen's light colored hair as he continued with hiccups in his voice.

"Y-You said you loved me before he - before he..."

It's okay. We defeated him, he's not coming back."

"B-But it felt so real."

Shulk felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"You can stay here for the rest of the night."

The seer smiled "Thanks, Reyn."

"I'm always here for you, Shulk."

"Reyn?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not wearing boxers are you?"


End file.
